Ankh
by himitsu-chan
Summary: High priest Seth gets a new servant. He now needs to teach the servant things but how can he teach something that even he, himself, doesn't know the meaning of?
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: Ankh_  
  
Author: Himitsu/Himitsu-chan  
**  
_**Disclaimers:** They're not mine. They are owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami.  
  
**Notes:** AU, set in ancient Egypt.  
  
[thoughts]  
  
"speech"  
  
(comments)  
  
**Warnings:** Possible OOC's and weird Egyptian terms.  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_ The great Brazilian educator, Paulo Freire, developed a method of consciousness-raising in which he helped poor and enslaved people to think for themselves. His method, however, did not stop at giving back the people their words they need to name reality. He knew that they had to be able to translate words into action, since words are only fully words when they start to shape the lives of people._ [1]

* * *

The high priest Seth continued to look at the parchment with disbelief. He kept on scanning the parchment just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.  
  
[Curse that Atemu into the underworld. If he wasn't the pharaoh, only Ra knows what kind of plague I would put unto him. I can't believe that I let him **trick** me into this. I'm supposed to be the one with the great magic here.] he thought.

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

[What in Ra's name does he want now?] Seth thought angrily.  
  
The priests had just finished offering food to the gods. When the "gods" had finished eating, [2] they had fixed the things that they used and went on to do their other "priestly" duties.  
  
Seth, who had decided to proceed and pray to the sun god, Ra, was unceremoniously called to the pharaoh's chambers. After finishing the prayer, he went to the pharaoh's room irritably because of the fact that no one informed him of the reason behind the impromptu call. After permanently denting his sandals, Seth was now in the pharaoh's room and the said pharaoh was lounging on his bed and was being fed by a [3] servant that held a disturbing resemblance to the pharaoh. The high priest just stood there and waited to be acknowledged.  
  
"Seth, I'm grateful that you have accepted my call. Would you like some grapes?" Atemu said.  
  
"I have just ate **pharaoh**" Seth answered. Letting some sarcasm drip unto the last word.  
  
"You know that you could call me by my first name you know. You **are** my cousin after all."  
  
"I would rather not **pharaoh**."  
  
"Okay, you might be wondering why I called you here." Atemu said, his voice containing some seriousness that his earlier tone lacked.  
  
"Do you remember the bandits who tried to steal from the temple of Osiris?"  
  
"Yes, they were the ones who came from a foreign land? I believe their leader was a man named Keith and they had hair like the color of the golden sun."  
  
"Very good. I now see that you are not only a very good priest but a good spy as well." Atemu said with the tone that he first used when Seth came. He was also smirking and the servant that fed him earlier was giggling. [4]  
  
"Okay." Atemu started, retrieving some seriousness in his voice.  
  
"We have captured them and I have decided what to do with them... I have decided to make them slaves."  
  
Seth wanted to bark out: 'What does that have to do with me?' but he stopped himself and just remained quite and kept his icy façade and waited for Atemu to continue.  
  
"And I think that you are in need of a slave."  
  
"WHAT?! Wait a minute! Why should I be in need of a slave? I already..." Seth let out but Atemu cut his tirade.  
  
"Silence. Pharaoh speaks." [5]  
  
Seth snorted and the servant tending to Atemu giggled again.  
  
"I know that you already have the other priests to order around." Atemu started and the servant giggled again. Seth was really beginning to hate the little pharaoh look alike.  
  
"But I'm not saying that he will be a servant who will serve you. I'm saying that he could be your personal guard or better yet, your personal shield."  
  
"But why would I need..." Seth started again only to be interrupted by Atemu.  
  
"Silence, pharaoh is still speaking."  
  
Seth wanted to snort again but he stopped himself because the servant might giggle again.  
  
"You are aware that Bakura is still on the loose right?"  
  
Seth wanted to say: 'So?' but he just nodded his head.  
  
"Well, we have been informed that there is two of him or that maybe he has a twin. You know that he is after the millennium items and because you are the keeper of the Sennen Rod, having two Bakura's on the loose could greatly endanger you. Wait, not only you but your little brother as well."  
  
[He has a point.] Seth thought.  
  
[I can see that he's thinking of it. My plan could work.] Atemu thought to himself with a concealed smirk on his face.  
  
"Okay, I agree but he has to have his own sleeping quarters."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that. Bakura might attack once you are asleep."  
  
"But..." Seth started again but he was interrupted by Atemu...again.  
  
"Pharaoh's orders."  
  
Seth just sighed in defeat.  
  
[Damn, why did **he** need to become pharaoh, oh yes, let me guess, so he could order me around.] he thought sarcastically.  
  
"Is there anything else? I still need to pray to Tawaret [6].  
  
Seth inwardly cringed at his mistake. Atemu just smirked towards him.  
  
"Yes, here, teach him the meaning of these words." Atemu said, handing a sheet of parchment to Seth.  
  
"What do you mean teach him these!? He's not going to be a scribe!"  
  
"Now, now, Seth, didn't you still have to pray to Tawaret?" With that, he shoved Seth out of his chambers and closed the door.

* * *

_End flashback..._

* * *

Seth was now looking at the parchment in his hands, hoping that they would turn into ashes. He scanned the parchment again, silently reading it to himself. That one word again made him stop.  
  
"mrwt." [7] he read out loud.  
  
[What does he mean I teach him the meaning of these words? Do I have to translate them into our language or teach them the real meaning?] he thought.  
  
He looked at the last word again.  
  
"How can I teach him the meaning of this word, when I, myself, don't know the meaning?"

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

* * *

Explanations and Translations:  
  
1.] This was the inspiration for this fic. I got this from a religion  
book. I can't believe I read a religion book.  
2.] The food that the priests offered to the god was grown on the  
temple's large estates. In reality, the god did not touch the food—the  
priest ate it later on. I read this in a book but I can't remember  
the title though. nn;  
3.] Now who could that servant be?  
4.] I have read many fics where Yugi giggles. I think that it kinda  
suits him though. No offense to anyone but I think that that is just  
cute.  
5.] I think this came from the movie: "The Prince of Egypt.". I think  
Ramesis said this.  
6.] Tawaret is the Goddess of Childbirth. Tawaret was shown as a  
pregnant hippo.  
7.] This word means love.... I think...  
  
What do you think? Should I continue, or not? Please tell me what you think.  
  
If you have any corrections, please feel free to tell me.  
  
I now that I'm starting another story without continuing my first one. Hehe, sorry I can't help it. I'm still trying to work it out in my head. And I also think that my first story would be needing a new summary. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Ankh**

**Author: Himitsu/Himitsu-chan**

_**Disclaimers**: They're not mine. They are owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami._

_**Notes:** AU, set in ancient Egypt._

_thoughts_

_"speech"_

_(comments)_

_emphasis_

_**Warnings:** Possible OOC's and weird Egyptian terms._

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

After reviewing he scroll once again, High Priest Seth set out to locate his new student. He was still cursing the Pharaoh with every swear word he knew. (A surprising thing too because he was the High Priest and all.) The guy just lived to annoy him. It was a good thing though that he was educated about the language used by the captive so he won't have that much trouble translating. Because if he still had to learn it just to be able to translate, Seth would throw Atemu into the Nile. Of course he really couldn't do that because Atemu was pharaoh...but he has his ways.

The sound of voices alerted him though. The voices seemed like they (the people speaking) were shouting. So he went immediately towards the source of the sound. It led him into a door which he opened cautiously. The sight that greeted him brought out mixed emotions within him. First, was anger. Anger because he saw that some or maybe all of the guards present were incompetent. Why is that? Well, some of the guards were out cold while the other ones who were conscious were having a hard time subduing someone. Someone with gold hair. Said golden haired individual was currently thrashing about and was throwing punches in random. Second. He felt a high appraisal of the golden haired one. He could see that he was strong willed because even of his lithe frame, he was able to take on the guards. Even if the guards were incompetent, they were still big. Third was annoyance. He was annoyed with himself for just watching and annoyed because of all the noise they were making.

"Stop." He suddenly said.

Silence reigned over the room. The guards were too stunned to move and the golden haired one was confused as to why they all stopped. But the confusion on his face suddenly vanished. He must have noticed that the guards were still frozen so he pushed the guards out of the way. He instantly raced towards the door and he kept on running unaware that someone was blocking the way. He only noticed this fact when he bumped into that person causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Seth on the other hand suddenly felt uncomfortable. Nobody, besides his younger brother, had been physically close with him. But now, this...golden haired person was on top of him. And said person was just lying on his chest trying to catch his breathe. Seth really felt like pushing the other person off of him but he didn't. he really felt weird because he was too close to someone but he also felt oddly content. It must be because he liked the warmth the body underneath him offered.

When the golden haired one has regained his breathe, he lifted his head to look at the soft...something that he was currently lying on. He must have been surprised at what he saw because his eyes widened for a moment then he quickly scrambled off of the other person. When he finally regained his footing, his head turned from left to right as if looking for a place to go to. He was about to run again when a sudden grip on his wrist stopped him. The grip was also so strong that he knew that if he were to run, he'd he nursing a broken wrist directly after. He looked at the person who was holding his wrist. It was the same person who had been his cushion earlier. The golden haired boy gave a little shiver when he saw the look the other person was sporting.

"What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

You had to be intelligent to be the High Priest. Surely, you had to be chosen by the Sennen rod(?) but that would be useless if you were a complete moron. So Seth, who was nearly a genius, figured out things. This place was the same place that the captive was supposed to be located in. And the person fighting the guards had hair that was the color of the golden sun. the blond was fighting to escape and if he hadn't arrived, the blond would have escaped. He figured that the foreigner was a little scared and confused because of the different language so he decided to use his talking skills. (How little they may be.)

"What do you think you're doing?" he said in the foreign language. The other's eyes widened and he seemed shocked because he could only sputter back a response.

"You...you speak my language?"

Seth was quite amused by the reaction of the other. His lips threatened to twitch upwards by the really innocent expression the other had. But he stopped himself because if his memory served him right, this person was going to steal something from the temple of Osiris. It would also be weird if he smiled anyway. (that's what he thought). He was also the cold High Priest after all.

"Yes. And I will be your new master."

* * *

Author's notes:

* * *

-- Seto's last statement was... kinky. Hehe just kidding. Anywayz, I'm so glad that other people liked this fic of mine. I would have abandoned this if no one reviewed.

-- Someone has commented that "mrwt." Sounded weird. Yes, I know that it sounded weird but it was the translation that my translator has given me. So blame it not me. I was also tempted to put "sex" in that part but I figured that this story would become a PWP. But that would be funny though...

-- Sorry for the late update by the way. I just had a chance to make this because this was the only time I was able to. You know, school and stuff. Please bear with me.

-- What do you think? Should I continue, or not? Please tell me what you think.

-- If you have any corrections, please feel free to tell me.


End file.
